1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front airbag device including a steering wheel of a vehicle and an airbag module attached to the center of the steering wheel.
2. Related Technology
At present, airbags are mounted on almost every vehicle (automobile). Airbags come in various types depending on where they are installed and on their purposes. For example, a front airbag generally used for protecting a driver is installed near the center of a steering wheel. In this case, the front airbag is folded in a small size in a housing that accommodates the front airbag and is covered with a cover.
Most front airbags having such a configuration are configured as airbag modules that are separated from a steering wheel. For example, an airbag device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, identified below, is separated from a steering wheel. A rod-shaped spring steel called an attachment rod is attached to a rear surface of a case of the airbag device, and the spring steel is connected to a hook of the steering wheel, whereby the airbag device is attached to the steering wheel. The spring steel can be bent, and the use of these spring steel and hook enables the airbag device of Patent Literature 1 to be easily attached to and detached from the steering wheel.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-145112
The airbag device of Patent Literature 1 described above has a structure in which a detachment jig is inserted from a rear side of the steering wheel, and the detachment jig is operated to disconnect the spring steel from the hook, whereby the airbag device is detached from the steering wheel. Although the airbag device having such a detachable structure is convenient since maintenance of the airbag can be performed even after the vehicle is operated, it may be more preferable if the detachment can be realized with a simpler operation.
With the foregoing in view, an object of the present invention is to provide a front airbag device in which an airbag module can be detached from a steering wheel with a simpler operation.